Dark Ages - Night 10
|Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |EM = Seven (one contains Plant Food) |Diff = Medium-hard |Zombie = |FR = A World Key |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Dark Ages |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Dark Ages - Night 9 |after = Dark Ages - Night 11 }}Dark Ages - Night 10 is the 10th level of Dark Ages. In this level, the Dark Ages Gargantuar is introduced. To beat this conveyor-belt level, the player must survive without any lawn mowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a World Key, which can be used to open other worlds. Difficulty *The level is difficult because there are only two offensive plants, which are Fume-shroom and Puff-shroom. *The Gargantuar will be very troublesome against the player's plants, as Fume-shroom and Puff-shroom do not have much offensive capability, therefore, the player must use Plant Food and the given Potato Mines wisely. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = May carry Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 2 |note4 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction graves are created |zombie5 = |note5 = May carry Plant Food, Necromancy!, Four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction graves are created |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = |note8 = May carry Plant Food, Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction graves are created |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = May carry Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 |note12 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction graves are created |zombie13 = 1 3 |note13 = Necromancy! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = May carry Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie16 = |note16 = Necromancy! |ambush16 = |zombie17 = 2 1 5 |note17 = May carry Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final Wave}} Strategies Before Dark Ages Gargantuar appears *Immediately remove the graves near your house by using Grave Busters. Remember to collect Plant Food. *Place Puff-shrooms right behind your Wall-nuts. Pay attention to your Puff-shrooms, because they disappear after a short while. Remove them when you see Jester Zombies, because these zombies will deflect their projectiles. *As the level progress, many tombstones will spawn and you will need to keep using Grave Busters. When Dark Ages Gargantuar appears with six Jester Zombies *When a Gargantuar appears, use Plant Food on your Fume-shrooms quickly. If done too early, the Gargantuar may not receive all of the damage. After you have done this, the Gargantuar will throw its Imp. If possible, use Plant Food on another Fume-shroom to kill the Imp and the Gargantuar together. *When about six Jester Zombies appear, do not plant any Puff-shrooms, even if you do not have Puff-shrooms on your lawn. Furthermore, do not give them Plant Food, even if they are about to disappear, as the Jesters may reflect the spores back. *It is recommended to put Plant Food on Wall-nuts and Fume-shrooms, because you want to prevent dangerous zombies (Jester Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars) from destroying your Fume-shrooms. *Avoid placing Puff-shrooms in the first and second lanes, as you risk having them being eaten very quickly. Final wave *Plant a Potato Mine or two at least 3 tiles in front of the Gargantuar(s), then finish the level by giving a Fume-shroom Plant Food after the Potato Mine explodes the Gargantuar. Trivia *This is the first Gargantuar level that is not on the eighth level of the world and the other levels are Big Wave Beach - Day 16, Frostbite Caves - Day 16, and Lost City - Day 16. *The player will get the Hammer Time achievement when completing this level, if he/she is connected to Google Play or Game Center. Gallery Da10 cavia.png|By (no Plant Food used) FRDAN10U.png|First time reward in this level Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 10 Dark Ages Night 10 Dark Ages Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 See also *Hammer Time Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)